canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauralei Chameleon
Leona Emily Chameleon is a fan-made Star Fox character created by Crossoverfan85. She is a female counterpart of both Leon Powalski and Falco Lombardi. About her Leona was born on September 16, 1982 on Corneria to her parents, Victor and Denise. She is an anthropormorphic female chameleon, who wears a dark pink shirt and a matching skirt, she also wears a burgandy ribbon in her hair. She is very kind, caring, warm-hearted, and friendly to everyone she meets. Leona is the Star Beanie team's reptilian member, who pilots her Cornerian starfighter like a true virtuoso. She's also always looking for shortcuts and alternate routes to get to the action quicker, so if she tells you to follow her, go for it! Since Leona is very adventurous and loves to explore, she hopes to one day be able to explore other foreign planets. Leona, at times, can be awfully stubborn and almost never listens to her teammates when they tell her don't, and just goes and does it anyway and it often leads her into trouble. She is also a bit aggressive, which means she lunges into brawls before thinking through the situation. Leona also knows that relationships with a boyfriend or girlfriend don't always last forever. She thought at one time she had the perfect relationship with Leon: they were meant to be the couple they always dreamed of...but that all changed when he told her that he had been seeing someone else! The other girl that Leon had been dating was an iguana named Liziya, he been seeing her just as long as he been with Leona. Leon wanted his relationship with Leona to end, because he was in love with Liziya. Their relationship had ended at about same time as Pigma's and Pigmelia's did. But, Leon finally did apologize to Leona for hurting her, and she forgave him. So, Leon and Leona parted ways as friends, instead of enemies. Now, Leona is a relationship with her new boyfriend, a Nerdluck named Leaf, who she met on Moron Mountain. She is loving, caring, girlfriend who loves Leaf, deeply, and would do anything for him, because she is fully aware that he feels the same way about her, too. Family Leona has a very large family, and they are: Maxwell (grandfather, dad's side) Marianne (grandmother, dad's side) Julian (grandfather, mom's side) Tillie (grandmother, mom's side) Victor (father) Denise (mother) Hugo (brother) Janice (sister) Jared (future son, not yet born) Faith (future daughter, not yet born) Red, Jr. (future son, not yet born) Friends Leona has many friends, and they are: Sarah N., Taiama, Jamie, Adam N., Ethan, Andrew, Andrea, Dash, Dashylle, Leon, Pigmelia, Sunny, Mango, Cherry, Razz, Meeki, Lime, Leena, Bluu, Lavender, Raisin, Chocolate, Lemon, Blades, Spark, Vino, Vina, Ren, Remmy, Ivan, Dazy, Finoki, Sprinkles Sparkles, Puff, Poof, Nutty, Candy, Mrs. Swackhammer, Joshua, Bugs, Honey, Lola, Chita, Maya, Laurelyn, Rigel, Mark, Melissa, Fox, Peppy, Slippy, Falco, Krystal, Katt, Bill, Wolf, Panther, Rita L., Fara, Purple, Red, Zim, Tak, Connor, Aqua Cora, Krystle, Zile, Hinoki, Hinokia, Mr. Happy, Mr. Funny, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Chatterbox, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Silly, Mr. Impossible, Mr. Topsy-Turvy, Mr. Bounce, Mr. Small, Mr. Mischief, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Bump, Mr. Predicament, Mr. Normal, Mr. Brainiac, Mr. Unbirthday, Mr. Colorful, Mr. Stupid, Mr. Muddle, Mr. Cocky, Mr. Jigsaw, Mr. Dynamite, Mr. Atomic, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Takashi, Nosekiki, Smallick, Noisearoo, Mr. Helpful, Miss Contrary, Miss Whoops, Miss Calamity, Miss Stubborn, Miss Scatterbrain, Miss Naughty, Miss Tiny, Miss Helpful, Miss Chatterbox, Miss Curious, Miss Loud, Miss Magic, Miss Giggles, Miss Sunshine, Miss Independent, Miss Hug, Miss Unpredictable, Miss Nostalgic, Miss Nebby, Miss Literal, Miss Sexy, Miss Fangirl, Miss Fortune, Miss Queen, Miss Amazing, Miss Small, Miss Amber, Miss Sarah, Miss Beanie, Angel Beanie, Goldie, Nosekina, Noisettia, Pipsquirtia, Maci, Jordan, Stan, Jax, Kaput, Zosky, Jai, G.EN.A., Doob, Rim, Katrina, Zeena, Felicia, Karena, Zelda, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Venus, Mona Lisa, Mica, Rose, Marai, Splinter, April, Casey, Irma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Kraile, Amy, Hotaru, Raye, Mina, Kirianna, Frida, Otch, Ishmael, Bradley, Justina, Sniz, Fondue, Snuppa, Bianca, Ren H., Stimpy, Adam P., Tommy, Boi, Bulk, Skull, Trini, Kimberly, Mei, Rita R., Link, Zelda, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Supergirl, Catgirl, Princess Diversity, Purple Rain, Mini-Me, Blue Lantern, Batman, Super Ryan, Dr. DJ, Yellow Fire, Fuchsia Heart, Rainbow Ranger, Rocky, Spike, Rita P., Carly Beth, Wonder Woman, Lois, Danerina, Chiko, Charmander, Squirtle, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Ashrah, Taven, Jax Briggs, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Jade, Sindel, Sauria, Adam L., Armarod, Armageddon, Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Penny, Bernadette, Amy, Priya, Sarah, Jennifer, Evelyn, Tiffany, Rhonda, Sabrina, Adam, Vic, Crow, Harrier, Iso, Breaker O, Starr, and Prospedite Enemies Leona also has a few enemies as well, and they are: Mr. Swackhammer, Jerica, Andross, Pigma, Redondo, R.H., Ken, Venessa, Roxanne, Mr. Crosspatch, Mr. Rude, Mr. Mean, Mr. Uppity, Mr. Go-Compare, Mr. Hypocrite, Anti-Brainiac, Dark Normal, Revenge Bump, Evil Beanie/Psycho Beanie, Miss Selfish, Miss Vain, Miss Splendid, Miss Proper, Miss Ruthless, Madame Mal-eleve, Mr. Disaster, Mr. Evil, Mr. Shadow, General Shears, General Scales, Queen Beryl, Shredder, Yukio, Captain Filch, Manon, Burne, Vernon, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Tatanga, Ganondorf, Zedd, Wagbo, Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Green Beauty, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Green Ice, Dark Heart, Poisin Ivy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Tanya, Skarlet, Mileena, Reptile, Kano, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Daegon, Alexis, Mind Game, Dr. Nefarion, Deceassus, Condor, Delio, Leech, and Mary-Sue Counterparts Falco Lombardi (Star Fox team) - Both are very experienced pilots, enjoy going on missions, and can be stubborn at times. Leon Powalski (Star Wolf team) - Both are chameleons, and are experienced pilots. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Green characters Category:Anthro characters Category:Star Fox characters